memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Shockwave, Part II (episode)
As the Suliban take the crew hostage, Archer disappears off the ship. While stuck in the 31st century, Archer and Daniels work to find a way to get back to Enterprise and repair the timeline. Summary Since Archer is not in the 22nd century any more (and therefore unable to save the ''Enterprise''), T'Pol chooses to surrender the ship to the Sulibans to let them verify her claims. They don't find any traces of Archer, but they get their data discs back (which have not been duplicated yet) and detect a temporal signature at Archer's last known location (the turbolift). Back on Earth, Ambassador Soval decides to send the D'Kyr to recover T'Pol since the Enterprise failed to be at the rendezvous point on time. In the 31st century, Daniels gets even more desperate when he realizes that there is no technology that could be used to send Archer back and because of that, a monument to the Federation simply "ceased to exist". He recovers some confidence when Archer gives him his communicator and scanner, saying that he will be able to make a device from these to contact Enterprise. The Sulibans have brought the Enterprise to a nearby helix and confine the crew to quarters. Silik is interrogating T'Pol to learn where Archer has gone, who helped him, etc. but realizes that she knows little. From his quarters, Trip is able to set up a communication link between the senior staff, and they plan an escape. When T'Pol gets back to her quarters, Archer contacts her and gives her instructions on how to bring him back. Malcolm goes to Daniels's quarters to get a device, but get caught by Silik. In the following interrogation, he tells Silik that Archer gave him orders to destroy it to prevent Silik from contacting his captain (he hasn't been able to do so since Archer time transport). Meanwhile, Trip has initiated a faked warp core breach and as soon as they are freed from the helix, Enterprise goes to warp. On the helix, Silik is trying to contact his master but, unfortunately for him, the only thing he is able to do is to bring Archer back. Archer then takes him as an hostage, destroys Daniels's device and secures the Enterprise's escape. They finally reach the D'Kyr and present their proof to Starfleet Command and to the Vulcans. Soval, making an assessment of the Enterprise mission up to this point, still recommends to cancel the mission. Archer compares humans' growth in space exploration to the development of a human child, which occurs gradually instead of instantaneously, and promises that humans will learn from their mistakes. After an attempt to dismiss this argument, T'Pol protests, adding her commentary about the Vulcans' historical need to learn from their mistakes as well. Admiral Forrest promises that there will be further discussion in the council regarding these deliberations, but it is decided that Enterprise's mission will continue for now. Archer thanks T'Pol for standing up for the humans' right to explore space. Background Information *This episode is the season premiere of the second season of Star Trek: Enterprise. Links and References Guest Stars * Matt Winston as Daniels * Vaughn Armstrong as Admiral Maxwell Forrest * John Fleck as Silik * Gary Graham as Ambassador Soval * Keith Allan as Raan * Jim Fitzpatrick as Williams * Michael Kosik as Suliban Soldier * James Horan as Humanoid Figure References COMMA-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT YET MENTIONED IN SUMMARY OR CHARACTERS) Category: ENT episodes de:Die Schockwelle, Teil II nl:Shockwave, Deel II